fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iheartblack
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fallen Book Series by Lauren Kate Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Greetings You seem to have gotten this wiki off to a good start, so I've been asked to talk to you about coming in and lending a helping hand. I see that ads are going to be turned on here in the next few days, so the main page is going to need adjustment for that. How would you feel about a makeover with possible elements such as: *custom background *custom wordmark *custom browser tab icon :Main page: *custom headers *book portal *featured article (Lauren Kate to start off with) *live blog/news feeds *how to help/wiki rules section *Wikia book wiki footer Also, there is another much smaller Fallen wiki which has been abandoned, so I'll be merging it with this one (I haven't found any info on it that needs to be brought over so far) and closing it out. It carries the more desirable (from a search engine standpoint) fallenseries.wikia.com address, so we can either let this wiki have that url, or redirect it here. Please let me know if you're interested in any of these ideas, and we can take it from there. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC)